


Oh Holy Night

by GalahadThePure



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: Reines' family is hosting a gala for Christmas, and she's more than happy to invite Gray, her elder brother, and Iskandar. As the girls are shopping for dresses to wear, Gray realizes she has feelings for Reines that surpass those of mere friendship.
Relationships: Gray/Reines El-Melloi Archisorte, Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Gray stood in the doorway of the classroom, waiting patiently as the class of hopeful mages took their final exams for the semester. Her mentor, Lord El Melloi II, sat behind his desk at the front of the classroom, his eyes shifting from the clock on the wall to the sea of students in front of him. The room was so silent, Gray could hear a pin drop; the only noises breaking it were the shuffle of papers, the scratching of pens, the occasional cough or sniffle of a student coming down with cold. Her mentor had certainly done a wonderful job to preserve a calm testing environment.

Suddenly, an all too familiar hand enthusiastically shot up to pose a question, making the professor’s brow twitch in irritation. Gray knew that shaggy blonde hair and goofy smile anywhere. Lord El Melloi II shook his head as he called his problem student, Flat Escardos, forward to answer his question. Flat carefully slipped out of his seat, bringing his test and pencil forward to the front of the classroom. He leaned over to whisper into the professor’s ear, turning his already irritated expression even sourer.

“Flat Escardos…” Lord El Melloi II hissed.

His hand shot up from his desk, squeezing hard onto Flat’s temples and making him cringe in pain.

“OWOWOW!” Flat shouted, “I thought you said we could come to you if we had questions, Professor V!”

“I was referring to questions about ambiguous wording or potential typing errors, not ‘What’s the answer to question 14’?”

“Hehe, guess it was worth a shot…”

“Just go back to your seat and finish your exam…”

“Ok…”

Flat hung his head, walking back to his seat and looking blankly at the sheets of paper. As time ticked away, students began to set their pens down, standing up from their seats to bring their finished exams to their professor.

“You have fifteen minutes to finish your exams,” he announced.

Flat hid his face in shame. Many students had already turned in their exams and left, but there were still a handful that Gray recognized in the crowd milking the exam time to the last second. While some of the more studious ones like Svin or Caules were using the final moments to double check and revise their work, others like Flat were desperately trying to fill in as many multiple choice questions with random guesses to at least hopefully get some right answers. And then there was Yvette. Her exam was clearly finished, neatly set at the edge of her desk and pen by its side, yet she chose to remain in the classroom, ogling at her professor. Gray always found Yvette’s desire to become her mentor’s “mistress” off-putting. Yvette, much like Gray herself, was half Lord El Melloi II’s age, and even after he had come out as gay, Yvette still continued her fruitless courting pursuit. Still, Gray would never lash out against her unless her actions directly threatened her mentor’s life. She wasn’t the kind of girl to actively try to make enemies.

“That’s time,” Lord El Melloi II announced, “Please turn your exams in at my desk, then you are free to go. Enjoy your winter holiday and I will see you all next year.”

“Professor!” Yvette beamed, “Do you have any plans for Christmas? If not, I would be honored to spend it with you.”

“As a matter of fact, I do have plans,” he replied, immediately shooting her advance down, “I will be spending it with my partner of course.”

The way he emphasized partner was like a stake through Yvette’s heart.

“Professor, you’re so cruel…” she whined.

“Yvette, you will find someone too one day,” he sighed, “Someone who is closer to your age and not already in a relationship.”

Yvette pouted as she turned in her exam, turning her nose up at Gray as she left the classroom. Once all of the students had left, Gray approached her mentor, taking half of the exams from the large stack on his desk.

“Allow me, sir,” she offered.

Lord El Melloi II smiled, patting her head through the fabric of her hood.

“Thank you, Lady,” he said kindly.

He took the other half of the exams in hand and followed Gray out of the lecture hall, locking up the room behind them. They carried the papers to his office, dropping them off inside.

“Sir,” Gray said, “Lady Reines and Mr. Iskandar are waiting outside for us. She told me to tell you that she has a reservation for us for high tea at Harrod’s in an hour.”

“It would have been nice of her to tell me sooner,” he sighed, “I was planning on getting a head start on grading these papers, but I suppose it cannot be helped… I just hope that she managed to get Iskandar to wear something other than his tee shirt. I doubt they would let him in wearing that…”

“Don’t worry about that, sir. Reines got him a nicer shirt to wear.”

“Thank goodness… Well, I suppose I’ll pick the papers up later and grade them when I get home. Probably shouldn’t keep Reines waiting.”

He locked up the office and headed out of the Clocktower with Gray in tow. As they left the large halls of the tower for the bustling streets of London, he spotted Reines and Iskandar, waving to get his attention. While Reines was wearing her usual blue dress and beret, Iskandar’s attire was refreshingly different. His normal faded jeans had been swapped out for a pair of black slacks and instead of the white graphic tee he so loved to wear, he sported a stylish burgundy chemise, its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His car was parked behind them, miraculously not destroyed since he could only assume Iskandar drove it over. Perhaps he still retained his riding skill and wasn’t as bad of a driver as he expected.

“Waver!” Iskandar beamed, kissing him on the cheek, “Your vehicle is quite fun to pilot. Why have you never let me drive before?”

“I’m shocked that you didn’t wreck it…” he sighed.

“What took you so long, elder brother?” Reines said.

“It would have been nice to know in advance that you were planning on taking me to tea.”

“Can’t I surprise you from time to time? Besides, it has been a good month or two since Iskandar returned to you and you still haven’t taken him to Harrod’s. This is a gift for him as much as it is for you.”

“Because I can’t exactly _afford_ to shop at Harrod’s Reines…”

“Well, today is my treat. An early Christmas present.”

Waver squinted suspiciously. Reines was definitely hiding something. He could understand her treating Gray to tea at Harrod’s, but there had to be some sort of ulterior motive for her to include both him and Iskandar as well.

“Brother, are you just going to stand there wasting time or are you coming along?” Reines remarked, “That is unless you want to pay the cancellation fee if we miss our reservation.”

“Whatever happened to it being your treat?” Waver sighed.

“Well I can’t treat you if we don’t go.”

“Fine, but _I’ll_ be the one driving.”

Iskandar held open the door to the back seats, allowing Gray and Reines to sit down inside before squeezing into the passenger seat. Waver climbed into the driver’s seat, strapping in and starting up his car. It was normally far more efficient to take the tube to Harrods given their limited parking, but Reines, like many other London elites Waver knew of, detested taking public transport. Fortunately for him, he was lucky enough to find a space even amongst the crowds.

They stepped out of the car and headed to the grand mall. The edifice of the building made it look more like a museum than a shopping mall, its architecture embellished in an elegant, Victorian style. A green awning with “Harrod’s” written in cursive hung above the entrance. Iskandar stepped through the glass doors, admiring the beautiful marble pillars and rococo art interior of the mall.

“This is a bazaar?” Iskandar gaped, “It looks more like a palace.”

“Harrod’s is the finest mall in all of London,” Reines bragged.

“It’s also the most expensive…” Waver muttered under his breath.

“I would love to peruse their wares, but we must be off to the tearoom, right?” Iskandar wondered.

“You can always look around after teatime,” Reines suggested.

“Reines, I have papers to grade…” Waver shook his head.

“Come now dear brother,” Reines giggled, “You have the entire winter holiday to grade them.”

“I just don’t want Iskandar to accidentally break something and then be another several figures in debt…” Waver grimaced.

“Just embellish the story to Melvin and I’m sure he’ll bail you out,” Reines laughed, “But first, let us make for the tearoom. I’m quite peckish myself and would love one of their Victoria Sandwiches.”

Reines took Gray’s hand and smiled, making a pale blush spread across Gray’s cheeks. She guided the group to the tearoom. It was a bit ostentacious for Waver’s tastes, but Iskandar was in awe of the décor. Gold leaf designs were painted onto the walls and white pillars stood in the corners of the room. At the center was a beautifully arranged display of cakes and pastries and glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Reines approached the hostess, clearing her throat.

“I have a reservation for Reines, party of four,” she said.

“Ah, Lady Reines,” the hostess replied, bowing politely, “Right this way.”

The hostess guided the group over to a round table, pulling out a chair for Reines to sit in and handing them each the afternoon tea menu. Gray’s eyes bulged at the price. Sure, the afternoon tea included a pot of tea for each of them and an assortment of pastries and sandwiches, but still, £59 per person was still quite steep, far more expensive than the parfait she got the last time she came here with Reines and Luvia.

“Lady Reines,” Gray mumbled, “Are you certain that you’re fine with spending this much money?”

“It’s pocket change Gray,” she assured, “Get whatever you like. Though I recommend the Jasmine Lily tea. The way it blooms in the hot water when it steeps is quite captivating.”

Reines rested her hand on top of Grays, sliding her gloved fingers between Gray’s. Iskandar rubbed his chin as he looked at the menu of teas.

“Their selection of teas is quite vast,” he said, “Waver, which one are you getting?”

“Their Darjeeling, obviously,” Waver replied, setting his menu down, “You might like it as well. It is not as bitter as most black teas, but less perfumey than white or green teas. The perfect balance, plus is goes great with milk.”

“Hmm, perhaps I will try it. Or maybe that spiced chai.”

“Chai is far too overspiced for my taste… It almost tastes like I’m drinking straight cinnamon… I prefer teas with a subtle flavor.”

“Oh? So it is a cinnamon tea? In that case, I will have to order the chai!”

Gray looked over from her mentor and his partner to Reines. It seemed like all had decided on their tea orders except for her.

“Are you getting the Jasmine Lily tea, Reines?” Gray asked.

“Of course. It’s my favorite tea to get here,” Reines smiled, “Were you thinking about getting it yourself as well?”

“Well, maybe… but that White Peony tea sounds delicious as well.”

“That does look good. How about you get that and I’ll let you taste mine? If you prefer the Jasmine Lily tea, I’ll let you have it and take yours.”

“Are you sure Lady Reines?”

“Of course.”

“Well then, I think I am ready.”

The server came over with pen and paper in hand, ready to take their orders.

“Thank you for joining us today,” he said, “Have you been to our tearoom before?”

“I have,” Reines replied, “But it is their first time. Still, we’re ready to order.”

“What will you all be having today?” he asked.

“We’ll each be having the afternoon tea,” Reines ordered.

“And what kind of teas would you like?” he wondered.

“I will take the Jasmine Lily tea,” Reines said.

“C-can I get the White Peony tea?” Gray whispered.

“Darjeeling for me,” Waver ordered.

“And I will have the spiced chai,” Iskandar smiled.

The waiter wrote down their orders, reading them back to confirm. Once they had all nodded to confirm that their orders were correct, he bowed politely and put away his pen.

“I will have your tea out as soon as possible,” he said.

Once he left, Reines grinned mischievously. Waver’s stomach turned. He knew something was up.

“Well, now that we’re all here and have our orders in, there was something I wanted to discuss with you, my dear elder brother,” she smiled.

“I don’t like where this is going,” Waver grimaced.

“Oh it’s nothing to be afraid of. I simply thought this would be the best opportunity to tell you. You don’t have any plans for Christmas, do you?”

“Iskandar and I were probably just going to play video games and order takeaway.”

“Wonderful, so you’re free. Anyway, the Archisorte family is hosting a Christmas Gala for many of the other upstanding Lords of the Clocktower.”

“So you want me to attend to represent Lord El Melloi… I should have known this tea was bribery.”

“Why do you sound so disheartened brother? It should be a splendid gala.”

Waver grabbed onto Iskandar’s hand.

“I was hoping to spend Christmas with Iskandar,” he confessed, “Not brown-nosing the close minded Lords of the Clocktower…”

“What are you talking about?” Reines wondered, “Iskandar is invited too, and so are you Gray.”

Waver looked over to Iskandar. He was happy that he’d still be able to spend Christmas with him, but he was never too fond of large galas and parties. Still, it wasn’t like he could refuse.

“What time is the gala?” he sighed.

“17:00 on Christmas Day,” Reines replied, “And the dress code is formal, so we will need to get some nice outfits for you three. That’s why I figured tea at Harrod’s would be perfect. We can go shopping for your outfits right after we’re done.”

“Reines, I know how expensive clothes are here. Can’t I just wear one of my suits that I already own?”

“Nothing against your fashion sense brother, you are representing the title of El Melloi. Your normal attire is nice, but I would prefer a bit fancier to show off.”

“So I’m to drop thousands of pounds on a suit just to make your family look better?”

“Nope. It’s my treat. Merry Christmas.”

Waver sighed. How he wished he could just frivolously throw around money like that. Reines turned her head, noticing several servers coming their way with pots of tea, teacups, and a tower of sandwiches, cakes, and scones.

“Well, it looks like our tea has arrived,” she said.

The waiters set down the porcelain pots and cups in front of them. Reines’ pot however was transparent and only had clear, hot water inside. As another waiter set the arrangement of sandwiches and treats in the center of the table, the server attending Reines dropped what looked like a ball of dried leaves in her pot, the water around it slowly turning a light golden color.

“Please let your tea steep for about three minutes,” the waiter suggested, “Enjoy.”

Iskandar immediately began helping himself to the food, grabbing one of the smoked salmon sandwiches and taking a bite. Though the sandwiches and pastries were small, they were quite flavorful and meant to compliment the teas. Iskandar chewed his sandwich with relish, enjoying the briny flavor of the fish and soft, fluffy texture of the bread. As Gray grabbed a cucumber sandwich and lemon roll cake from the platter, she looked over to Reines’ teapot. What was once a small ball was now a beautiful blossoming flower, floating elegantly in the golden jasmine tea.

“Wow,” she gaped, “That’s beautiful.”

“And the taste is even better,” Reines praised, “I feel it has steeped long enough. Would you care to try some?”

“I would love some!”

Reines lifted her teapot, pouring some of the hot tea into Gray’s cup. Gray blew on it a few times before taking a sip. She inhaled deeply through her nose, enjoying the fragrant aroma wafting off of the tea. As soon as the golden liquid passed her lips, her eyes lit up. The tea was perfectly light and refreshing and its floral aroma still lingered on her palate long after she swallowed.

“This is delicious!” she beamed.

“I told you!” Reines smiled, “Would you mind if I try some of yours?”

“Sure. Allow me to pour for you.”

Gray poured the tea into Reines’ cup, its fragrance rising with the steam.

“It smells good,” Reines said.

She reached for the pot of sugar by the tower of finger foods, pouring a spoonful in before stirring the tea with her own spoon and taking a sip.

“Wow, this is delicious too!” Reines lauded, “The tea tailors here certainly are masters of their craft.”

Gray drained the rest of the jasmine tea from her cup, curious to try the peony tea now. As Reines reached for a Victoria sponge cake, Gray poured herself a cup of the light, peony tea. It did taste delicious, but she preferred Reines’ tea a bit more.

“Well, what’s the consensus?” Reines asked.

“Huh?” Gray yelped.

“Which tea do you prefer?”

Gray looked down embarrassedly.

“Well, if I am being honest, I prefer the one you ordered,” Gray sighed, “But if you like it more I will still gladly drink the tea I ordered. I…”

Before Gray could finish, Reines had already swapped their pots and began to pour herself another cup of the peony tea.

“Funny enough, I actually prefer the tea you ordered too,” Reines giggled, “I suppose this worked out perfectly.”

Gray pulled her hood down to cover her blush and looked down at her plate. She still hadn’t touched the sandwich and pastry she grabbed to go with her tea. Gray picked up the cucumber sandwich, nibbling off a dainty bite. The cucumber was cool and refreshing, going perfectly with the rich and creamy cream cheese and soft bread. She looked over to her mentor and Iskandar, who appeared to be fighting over the last smoked salmon sandwich.

“Iskandar,” Waver growled, “You’ve eaten all of the smoked salmon sandwiches so far! Can’t I at least have the last one?”

“What if we split it?” Iskandar suggested, “I feel that would be a fair compromise.”

“Fair? How is it fair when you’ve been hogging them to yourself!”

“Come now brother, remember your manners,” Reines scolded, grabbing another sponge cake.

Iskandar took advantage of Waver’s distraction to quickly take the last smoked salmon sandwich, eating it in one bite. Waver furrowed his brow, grumbling angrily as he grabbed a salt beef and pickles sandwich instead. It was still a delicious sandwich, but he wanted that smoked salmon. They picked away at the sandwiches and treats and drained their teapots to the last drop. Their server soon returned to the table, handing Reines their check and taking away the empty trays, cups, plates, and pots.

“Well that was a wonderful afternoon tea,” Reines smiled, signing the check, “Now how about a bit of shopping?”

“Let’s be on our way then,” Iskandar beamed, “I cannot wait to explore this wondrous bazaar.”

“I’m sure your enthusiasm will change when you see the price tags…” Waver sighed.

Once Reines had paid for their afternoon tea, the group proceeded out into the main mall.

“I’ll be going with Gray to look at the dresses,” Reines said, “Try to find something nice to wear, dear brother.”

Before Waver could retort, Reines had already taken Gray to the lift and called it to go to the gown department. Waver shook his head.

“So shall we peruse their selection of garments?” Iskandar asked.

“I would rather just go home, but I wouldn’t want to leave Gray and Reines stranded here,” Waver confessed, “I suppose we might as well pick out some nice clothes to wear to the gala.”

“Well then, show me the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gray was awestruck at the amount of gorgeous dresses on display in the department. Some were handcrafted from the finest silk, some were embroidered with gold, some even looked like diamonds were sewn into the fabric. She could only imagine how expensive these dresses were, and cringed at the thought of someone like her wearing one. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the dresses. Gray thought they were gorgeous works of art; it was her appearance that was the problem. She was a rather plain girl with a face that served as a harsh reminder of both her and her mentor’s troubled past. Someone like Luvia or Reines would be breathtaking in these outfits, but if she wore one, she feared the dress would be wearing her, its radiance dulled by her appearance. Suddenly she felt Reines squeeze her hand, pulling her over to take a closer look at the gowns.

“Do you see anything you like?” Reines wondered.

“They’re all beautiful,” Gray whispered, looking around, “Which one is the least expensive?”

Reines frowned, pinching Gray’s cheeks and tugging on them.

“Reines…” Gray mumbled, “That hurts!”

“Money is no object,” Reines scolded, “And if you’re really that worried I’m certain Luvia could get us a discount.”

Reines let go of Gray’s cheeks, now looking at the dresses on display. Suddenly one caught her eye. It was a beautiful, sleeveless light blue gown made of shimmering bridal satin. Lilies were embroidered along the chiffon neckline and the fitted bodice would look beautiful on Gray’s slender frame. The bottom half of the dress was long and flowing, the crystals attached to the satin fabric making it look like a light blanket of freshly fallen snow. Gray would be the belle of the ball in this dress. She took one from the rack and held it behind her back as Gray looked at some of the plainer dresses.

“Oh Gray,” she smirked, “I found something!”

“Reines?” Gray wondered.

Reines pulled the dress out from behind her back.

“Tadaa!” she presented, “I think this would be perfect for you!”

Gray’s pupils shrunk. She gripped at her hood, slightly embarrassed.

“What do you think?” Reines asked.

“It…” Gray stammered, “It’s a lovely dress. But would I look ok in it?”

“Ok? You would be stunning! Look!”

Reines pulled Gray over to the nearest mirror, holding the dress up to Gray’s body. The baby blue fabric complimented her porcelain skin perfectly and the dress was certainly long enough to still be modest while retaining its elegance.

“This would be perfect on you,” Reines assured, “How about you try it on?”

“I…” Gray stuttered, “Ok…”

Reluctantly, she took the dress to the fitting room, closing the curtain behind her. She pulled down her hood, looking at herself in the mirror; her silver hair, her piercing, turquoise eyes, her fair skin and lithe lips. These would all be traits that most would consider attractive, but to her, they were just permanent reminders of her trauma. She turned away from the mirror as she stripped off her clothes, slipping into the gown. The fabric was soft and smooth against her skin, zipping up rather easily in the back. Suddenly, a familiar, snarky voice erupted from the pile of clothes she had set down.

“EHEHEHEHE!” it cackled, “Hot stuff Gray!”

Gray pulled her clothes off of the birdcage that held her mystic code, shaking her head.

“Be quiet, Add,” she sighed.

“Oy I was quiet back in the tearoom wasn’t I?” Add sneered, “Thought I behaved myself pretty well. But s’ppose I can’t help myself from commenting when you’re stripping down right in front of me.”

Gray shook her head. She picked up Add’s cage and rattled it violently, making Add scream as he jolted around the metal bars.

“AGYAGYAGYA!” he screamed, “THAT’S ENOUGH GRAY! I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY OK?”

“You alright in there?” Reines asked, “Do you have it on yet?”

“Y-yes,” Gray answered, “I’ll be right out…”

She set Add down, straightened out her dress, and took a deep breath. Feebly, Gray opened the curtain to show Reines the dress. Reines’ jaw dropped at the sight. Gray looked like a queen. The dress fit perfectly against her small frame and the pale blue fabric made her turquoise eyes even more vibrant. Gray looked aside, gripping onto the fabric of the dress.

“Wow!” Reines complimented, “It looks amazing on you!”

“Are you certain?” Gray fretted, “My face… It doesn’t really cover my face…”

“Do you not like that?”

“The dress is pretty but…”

Reines rubbed her chin. She thought Gray looked beautiful, but Gray’s insecurity was understandable. She looked back out to the dress department snapping her fingers when an idea struck her.

“Wait right there,” Reines said, “I’ll be right back.”

Reines raced off out of the changing room area, looking around the department for shawls. A white fleece cloak, trimmed with fur caught her eye. Not only would it go well with the dress and keep her warm, it was also not too different from the fur-lined hood Gray always loved to wear. She took it down from the rack, bringing it over to Gray.

“Would this help?” she suggested.

Gray’s eyes lit up. She took the cloak from Reines’s hands and slipped it over her shoulders. The fleece was warm and soft to the touch and the white fabric was beautiful. As soon as Gray pulled the hood over her head, she sighed in relief. Having a hood to cover her face comforted her, and though she had yet to look at the full outfit with the cloak on, by the look on Reines’ face, it looked good on her.

“Gray, you look stunning,” Reines praised, “Look at yourself!”

She and Gray walked back into the changing room, closing the curtain behind them. Gray covered her mouth as soon as she saw herself in the mirror. The hood tied the whole outfit together. For once, she actually felt like she looked pretty.

“It… it looks pretty,” she smiled.

“ _You_ look pretty,” Reines cooed, “Do you want this Gray?”

“Are you certain it’s ok, Lady Reines?”

“As long as you’re willing to share a dance with me at the gala.”

Gray blushed.

“I’m afraid I’m a rather poor dancer…” she confessed.

“Well then I suppose I’ll just have to be your guide,” Reines said, bowing, “I’m really looking forward to this gala now.”

“Reines… Are you getting a dress for yourself.”

“You know, I was thinking about picking one out or simply wearing one that I already own, but I just thought of a better idea. How about you pick out a dress that you think would look good on me?”

“R-really? You’re so much more fashionable than me. I wouldn’t want to pick out something too drab.”

“Come on Gray, I think it would be fun.”

“W-well… ok… Let me just change out of this dress first.”

Reines gave Gray a hug before stepping out of the changing room to let Gray have her privacy.

“Ohoho?” Add teased, “Got a crush?”

Gray’s face went bright red. This kind of teasing was common from Add. He would always suggest that she make a move on her mentor, despite her lack of interest. Usually she would just blow it off, shaking Add’s cage to punish him for his annoying teasing, but for some reason, this made her too flustered do so.

“B-be quiet Add!” she scolded.

“Heh, that’s a different reaction,” Add scoffed, “Sounds like somebody likes…”

Gray threw her cloak on top of Add’s cage, trying to muffle what he was saying so Reines wouldn’t hear. He wasn’t completely wrong. Reines was always so kind to her; she truly cared about her for who she really was. Gray wouldn’t mind being her girlfriend, but she wasn’t sure if Reines even liked girls, or if she did, she was worried that she wasn’t worthy to be Reines’ girlfriend. She slipped out of the dress, changing back into her normal clothing before hanging the dress and white cloak back up neatly. Carefully, she tucked Add’s cage under her cape and walked out into the department. Reines was preoccupied looking at the different dresses on display. She had such a petit and slender figure like Gray, but had an air of elegance about her that Gray thought she lacked. They were the same age, but Reines was so mature (when she wanted to be), and a true lady. They were from two completely different worlds.

“Gray,” Reines called out, “Want me to leave your dress with the cashier? I can take it right now so you can keep looking at dresses.”

“Umm, sure,” Gray replied.

She handed Reines the dress and the cloak, careful not to wrinkle the delicate material. As Reines proceeded to the cashier, Gray looked at the various dresses on display. Each of them would look amazing on her in different ways. Then again, Reines could probably wear a potato sack and still look beautiful in Gray’s eyes. Suddenly she spotted one that stood out from the rest: a beautiful, off the shoulder, fitted dress. It was made of a beautiful magenta silk, form fitting to the knees before flaring out at the bottom like a mermaid’s tail. Two roses made of the same fabric lay at the left hip, fabric gathering to that point flatteringly. Though Reines didn’t wear much pink, Gray thought that Reines would look wonderful in this dress. She took it from the rack, bringing it over to Reines.

“Umm, Reines,” Gray said bashfully, “What do you think of this dress?”

Reines took a close look at it, raising her eyebrow in intrigue.

“Ho? It’s cute!” she smirked, “I’ll have to try it on.”

Gray followed Reines to the changing rooms, waiting outside of the stall as she slipped into the dress that she had chosen. The curtain soon swished open, and Reines stepped out wearing the beautiful gown. She was the picture of elegance. The sleek dress was alluring but tasteful and complimented her figure well. Gray couldn’t help but blush at the sight.

“What do you think?” Reines asked.

“You look lovely!” Gray replied enthusiastically, “Do you like it though?”

“I do. The color is especially pretty. You chose well Gray.”

“Thank goodness.”

“Well it looks like we have our gowns for the gala. Would you care to shop a bit more?”

“S-sir said that he had papers to grade. Since he’s driving us home, we shouldn’t keep him waiting, should we?”

“Iskandar is probably keeping him occupied. I doubt they’ll be done for a few hours. That gives us plenty of time to enjoy the mall.”

“If you say so…”

“Why do you sound so uncertain? Are you not having fun?”

“No, I’m having fun… I just don’t want to be a burden on you or sir…”

“Gray, you aren’t a burden. You don’t have to be worried about wasting my brother’s or my time. We both care about you, and you deserve to have some fun once in a while!”

“Are you sure? You aren’t just saying that to put me at ease?”

“Gray, I’m being sincere. I assure you.”

Reines pulled Gray into a hug, making her anxieties flit away. For someone who always enjoyed teasing others, Reines was so kind to her. She pulled out of the hug, straightening the wrinkles from the dress.

“Well then,” Reines said, “I’ll change out of this and we can get these dresses. Then we can look around as much as we want!”

A smile crept across Gray’s face as a chuckle spilled from her mouth, “Sounds like fun.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gray looked at herself in the mirror of Reines’ bedroom, holding the beautiful, light blue dress up to her body. She hadn’t even started getting ready yet, but even today, on the day of the party, she feared that she was too plain looking to pull the dress off. Reines soon stepped out of her bathroom, a towel wrapped around her hair and a robe around her body.

“The bathroom is all yours Gray,” she smiled, “Did you want to take a shower too?”

“I’m fine…” Gray replied, “Unless you think my hair looks dirty. Should I shower?”

“No you look fine. I was merely suggesting it to help you unwind before the big gala.”

Gray blushed embarrassedly, “Are my nerves that obvious?”

“You’re as tense as a statue my dear,” Reines giggled, “Don’t be worried about the gala. I promise I’ll show you a wonderful time. Now, how about we get started on your hair and makeup?”

“H-hair and makeup? I wasn’t planning on wearing any makeup and figured I should just keep my hair in my normal style.”

“Can I do it for you then? Your face is a beautiful blank canvas. I can only imagine how much more dazzling you’d be with a bit of mascara and blush.”

Reines raised her hand to Gray’s cheek, caressing the soft, tender skin. Gray looked away embarrassedly. She doubted that she would ever consider herself beautiful, but it still made her happy that Reines thought so.

“I-if you insist,” Gray conceded.

A smile stretched across Reines’ face, “Splendid! Now let’s get you ready!”

Reines ushered Gray to the bathroom, sitting her down on a stool by the vanity. She pulled down Gray’s hood, unbraiding the bun pulled tight against her scalp to let her silky grey hair fall loose against her back. Reines picked up a brush, taming her flyaways and tangles until her hair was smooth and soft to the touch.

“Hmm,” Reines pondered, “You always wear your hair up. Want to try wearing it down for a change? Or perhaps a half-up style?”

“I’ll leave that to your judgment,” Gray replied, “You know far more about hair and makeup than I do.”

“Well then, I’m going to go all out!” Reines beamed.

Reines pulled out a comb and a curling iron, plugging the iron into a socket on the wall before starting to separate strands of Gray’s hair. Deftly, she styled a tight braid onto each side of Gray’s head, bringing them together in the back and securing them with a blue rose pin. Once the curling iron had heated up enough, she wrapped several of Gray’s strands around it, letting the heat shape it into loose, flowing curls. The curl bobbed out of the iron, springing back and laying beautifully against Gray’s neck. Reines continued to curl Gray’s hair until not a straight strand was left. She beamed happily, admiring her work.

“Well, what do you think?” she asked.

Gray twirled her finger through one of the curls, turning her head from side to side to watch them bounce with her movement. A smile curled across her lips.

“It looks pretty,” she smiled, “Thank you Reines.”

“Hehe. I’m glad you like it but we’re not done yet!” Reines giggled, “Now it’s time for your makeup.”

Reines squatted down to pull her makeup box out from under the counter. It was practically as large as a suitcase, stuffed to the brim with eyeshadow palettes, bottles of foundation, vials of perfume, and more brushes than Gray could ever imagine. Reines pulled out a pink, teardrop-shaped sponge, running it under the faucet before squeezing it to let the water out and help the sponge expand. She then squeezed out what looked like a white lotion onto her fingers, rubbing it across Gray’s face to help moisturize her skin.

“I think that your foundation shade should be close enough to mine,” Reines said.

She held up the bottle of foundation against Gray’s skin, checking to make sure that it wouldn’t be too dark for her porcelain complexion. It wasn’t quite the perfect match, but it was close enough that it wouldn’t look awkward. Reines squirted some foundation onto the pink sponge, dabbing it across Gray’s face to delicately blend the base. She pulled out a large brush and a compact of powder, swirling up some of the packed powder and using it to set Gray’s foundation. Reines crouched back down to look through her makeup box, pulling out multiple palettes and blush compacts.

“What kind of look do you want to go for?” Reines wondered, “Natural? Showy? Elegant?”

“Probably natural,” Gray confessed, “I don’t think I’d be able to pull any other look off.”

“Nonsense,” Reines laughed, “A smoky eye would be brilliant with your complexion.”  
“Well, if you think so, you can do that,” Gray replied.

Reines pulled out another brush, dabbing it into a peach colored blush before swiping it against Gray’s cheeks. It brought a nice, warm color to Gray’s fair complexion, making her skin glow. She set away the blush and swapped to a contouring palette, brushing bronzer beneath Gray’s cheekbones to help shape her face. Reines then took a fan-shaped brush in her hand, swiping some silver highlight beneath her brow bones, on the tip of her nose, above her cheeks, and in the bow of her lips.

“You’re glowing,” Reines praised.

“Is that a good thing?” Gray fretted.

“Of course it is! You look absolutely radiant! Now to just complete the look with some eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, brows, and lipstick.”

Reines pulled out a small brush and opened up one of her eyeshadow palettes. The cosmetic within smelled of cocoa and had beautiful, wintery shades. Reines dabbed the brush against a silvery grey shade within the palette, lifting it to Gray’s eyes.

“Close your eyes,” Reines instructed.

Gray complied, shutting her eyes lightly to allow Reines to brush the eyeshadow onto her lids. She kept her eyes closed as the brush pulled away, soon returning again with what she could only assume was another shade. The brush pulled away once more, and the sensation was replaced with something that felt like the tip of a marker, gliding along her eyelid just above her eyelashes.

“Keep them closed a bit longer,” Reines said, “I wouldn’t want the eyeliner to smudge before it’s dried.”

Gray nodded her head. She was a bit curious about the colors Reines had chosen, but she trusted in her taste. Gray felt her bangs being pushed upward, and a pencil thin brush making quick strokes against her eyebrows.

“Now pucker up!” Reines teased.

If it weren’t for the foundation, Gray was certain that her face would be bright red right now. Her heart skipped a beat as she pursed her lips in anticipation, only to be met with the waxy feel of lipstick.

“Now just rub your lips together,” Reines instructed.

Gray did as she was told, rubbing her lips together to spread the lipstick across evenly.

“I think the eyeliner should be dry now,” Reines commented, “You can open your eyes, Gray.”

She opened her eyes to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes glimmered in amazement. She looked beautiful. A tastefully done smoky eye and winged eyeliner colored her eyelids and her lips were a natural but rosy pink. Her thin eyebrows had been defined with a grey pomade and the highlighter, blush, and bronzer made her skin shimmer.

“Now we just need some mascara,” Reines said, waving a mascara wand, “But do you like how it looks so far?”

“Yes,” Gray smirked, “You’ve done a wonderful job, Lady Reines.”

“Wonderful. Now just a little mascara.”

Reines held out the wand, lightly brushing the mascara onto Gray’s eyelashes. Once she was finished, she screwed the wand back into the tube and put it back with the rest of her makeup.

“I think I did a pretty good job,” Reines beamed, “Then again, I had a wonderful model to work with.”

“T-thank you Lady Reines,” Gray blushed, standing up from the stool, “I’m going to go put on my dress. I’ll leave you be to get ready yourself.”

“Ok. I won’t be long.”

Gray walked out the door to the restroom and sighed. Reines had done a splendid job on her hair and makeup, but she secretly wished that Reines was telling her to pucker up for something else when she was doing her lipstick. She shook her head. It would be best for her not to dwell on such a hopeless ideal. She couldn’t possibly let Reines see her disappointment. Gray took one more look at herself in the mirror before shrugging off her cloak, beginning to strip so she could slip into the light blue dress Reines had gotten for her. She carefully stepped into the gown, zipping it up and straightening out the fabric before throwing on the white, fur lined cloak. Gray gripped at the hood, looking at herself in the mirror and ruminating on whether to put it up or leave it down. She had always been more comfortable having a hood to cover her face, but Reines had done such a wonderful job on her hair and makeup, she almost felt guilty for wanting to cover it.

Half an hour later, Reines stepped out of the bathroom, clad in the gorgeous magenta dress that Gray had chosen for her. Her hair was tied up into an elegant ponytail and her tasteful makeup matched the dress perfectly. Silver earrings dangled from her ears, a black handbag hung from her shoulder, and her high heels clacked against the floor as she approached Gray.

“You aren’t wearing the hood?” she asked.

“I… I didn’t want to ruin the hairstyle you did for me,” Gray confessed, “I’ll still wear the cloak, though.”

“I’m pleasantly surprised. Normally you insist on covering up your hair. I’m flattered that you liked the way I styled it so much.”

Gray blushed as Reines extended a hand to her, taking it timidly.

“The gala will be starting soon,” Reines said, “Care to join me in welcoming the early guests?”

“Sure,” Gray replied.

She followed Reines out of her bedroom and into the foyer of the manor. Some of Reines’ extended family, servants, and various other guests mingled while caterers walked around the party with œur d’oeuvres on silver platters. Gray looked around anxiously. Other than Reines, she didn’t recognize anyone and her mentor and Iskandar had yet to arrive. She gripped onto Reines’ hand tightly. Gray knew that Reines would have to walk around and socialize as a hostess, but she couldn’t help but feel anxious at the thought of being left alone.

“Are you thirsty Gray?” Reines asked, “Do you want some tea or champagne?”

“Umm… just water is fine…” Gray replied.

Reines led her to the kitchen and filled a glass with filtered tap water. She handed it to Gray and grabbed a flute of champagne for herself, sipping at the bubbly beverage.

“Do you know when sir will arrive?” Gray wondered, taking a drink of her cup of water.

“He should be here soon,” Reines replied, “Do you want me to call him?”

“Please.”

Reines took her cellphone out of her handbag, dialing Waver’s number and holding it up to her ear. It rang several times before she got an answer, but he ultimately did pick up.

“Hello Reines…” Waver groaned.

“Why good evening to you too dear brother,” Reines chuckled, “Are you on your way to the gala yet?”

“We are but the traffic is bloody awful. I’m worried we might be an hour or so late,” he sighed

“Is that so?” Reines gasped, “That’s a darn shame.”

“Tell young Reines that I send my regards!” Iskandar’s voice called out.

“We’re on speaker phone, Iskandar,” Waver hissed, “She can hear you.”

“Is that so? How fascinating!” Iskandar beamed, “My apologies in advance for our tardiness. We will be there as soon as possible.”

“It’s fine,” Reines replied, “Something like traffic can’t be helped after all.”

“We’ll see you in about an hour,” Waver promised.

“See you then, brother,” Reines said, hanging up the phone.

“So they’re stuck in traffic?” Gray sighed dejectedly.

“I’m afraid so,” Reines shook her head.

Gray’s hands wandered to her hood. There were so many strangers here, and more were flooding in by the minute. She wanted to pull it up and disappear, but she didn’t want to make Reines sad. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Reines smiling from ear to ear.

“Care to walk around and chat while we wait for them?” Reines offered.

“I’m just a bit nervous,” Gray confessed, “I hardly know anyone here other than you.”

“Well, then how about I introduce you to some other people?”

“I… I’d actually just rather talk with you. I’m sorry if it seems like I’m being rude or greedy, I just…”

“I understand. It can be quite intimidating meeting some of the higher ups in the world of magecraft, and I’m sure my brother’s incessant complaints about them has done little to garner a good impression of them with you. I’m not certain how long I’ll be able to avoid socializing with them, but you know I’m more than happy to spend some time with you and you alone.”

“Lady Reines… I won’t get you in trouble, right?”

“Believe me, I’d much rather spend time with a friend than with some of the backwards thinking old men at this party. No doubt some of them will beg me to marry their sons, or worse yet, them.”

“But you’re just fifteen, the same age as me.”

“I wish that age mattered to half of the attendees here. As long as they can breed a child that will reach the Root, they couldn’t care if the woman bearing their spawn is five or fifty years old.”

Gray’s stomach turned. Her mentor had always told her that the Mage’s Association and magus society in general was corrupt and regressive, but she never thought that it was this bad. She wretched at the thought of the fully grown men at this party taking a child bride, and didn’t doubt that some were only using the concept of strengthening their family crest was a cover up. Gray was no mage herself, but even as an outsider to the politics of mages, she would rather die than let Reines be married off to an old stranger.

“That’s horrible…” Gray grumbled, “You won’t actually accept any of their proposals, will you?”

“Ideally, no,” Reines replied, “But if one of them provides a good enough offer I might have no choice. That is, unless my dear brother can restore the Archibald family crest to its former glory. Then I’ll have the ball in my court and the luxury of choice.”

“Is that why you often ‘propose’ to sir?”

“Gray, I’m not serious in my proposals. He’s twice my age, gay, taken, and my _brother_. Even if not by blood, I could never marry a sibling. Besides, it’s just fun to see his reaction. He gets so cross it’s such wonderful entertainment!”

Reines finished the rest of her champagne flute before grabbing another and gripping onto Gray’s hand.

“But that’s enough of politics,” Reines giggled, “It’s Christmas! Let’s go make merry!”

Reines guided Gray through the sea of guests and into the ballroom. A hired band played festive, holiday music while couples danced. A large Christmas tree stood tall at the center of the room, lit up with bright lights and lavishly decorated with handcrafted ornaments. The angel at the top slightly resembled Reines when she was younger, no doubt a gift to the Archisorte family. Reines quickly downed her flute of champagne before handing the empty glass off to a caterer.

“Well, shall we dance?” Reines offered, extending a hand to Gray.

“I…” Gray flushed, “I’m afraid I’m not the best dancer…”

“Then I’ll lead. All you have to do is follow my motions. Please Gray? It will be fun!”

“I… Ok then…”

Gray swallowed hard as Reines led her out to the dance floor, pulling her in close. Her cheeks went bright red. When Reines said that she wanted to dance with her, she wasn’t expecting classic, slow, ballroom dancing. This was something Gray thought only couples did, making her heart race in her chest. She took a deep breath in as Reines’ hand settled around her svelte waist, taking the cue to rest her own hand on Reines’ shoulder. As the next song started up, Reines began to lead them in circles around the dance floor, her eyes transfixed on her dancing partner.

“Don’t be nervous,” she cooed, “Just focus on me.”

Gray’s words caught in her throat. She could only muster a head nod of assurance as she continued dancing with Reines. A million thoughts shot through Gray’s mind over the span of a second. What if she stepped on her toes? What if she tripped on the hem of her dress and ripped it? What if she made Reines look bad in front of so many people?

“Gray,” Reines said, “I told you to just focus on me. You’re so tense. Just relax and enjoy yourself!”

Gray looked into Reines’ deep blue eyes, feeling the world around her flit away. Her heart fluttered as she let herself go, focusing on Reines and Reines alone. Everyone else in the room seemed to disappear. Their stares, their opinions, their beliefs didn’t matter, because she was here, dancing with Reines, with the girl she liked. Reines smiled tenderly, leaning her head into Gray’s shoulder.

“You’re finally smiling,” Reines whispered, “I’m glad you’re having fun.”

“Reines…” Gray said, “I… Thank you for sharing a dance with me.”

“Would you care to dance some more?” Reines asked.

“Yes! I’d love to!” Gray beamed.

As soon as the next song began, their dance was cut short as Trimmau, Reines’ mercury maid stepped in, tapping Reines’ on the shoulder.

“Milady,” Trimmau said, her voice monotone and robotic, “I apologize for interrupting, but you have some guests who wish to speak with you.”

Reines sighed, “It was fun while it lasted… Gray, I’m afraid I have to go off and socialize. I’ll try to come back as soon as I can. Make sure to save another dance for me.”

Reines pulled Gray into a hug. Neither of them wanted to separate, but Reines had her own responsibilities as the future head of the Archisorte family and the eventual successor to the title of Lord El Melloi. She reluctantly pulled away, melancholy lingering in her eyes as she parted with Gray and followed Trimmau out of the ballroom. Gray’s hands wandered up to her hood. The fantasy of her and Reines in their own private world had shattered, and she was brought back to the reality of the gala. She was frozen in place, surrounded by strange people she didn’t know.

 _“They’re staring at me… They’re all staring at me…”_ she thought.

Without Reines as her anchor, her anxiety took control, paralyzing her to the core with fear. She tugged the hood of her fur-lined cloak over her head, attempting to cover her face, to shield her from their judgment. Still, even with the safety blanket of the hood, her fear would not abate.

_“Reines…”_ she whimpered under her breath, _“Come back… Don’t leave me alone…I didn’t even get tell you…”_

Tears started to flow from her eyes. She mustered up all of her strength and ran out of the ballroom, retreating upstairs to the balcony. The cold, crisp night air was refreshing, and fortunately for her, no one else was outside, lest they succumb to the chill. Gray didn’t mind the cold. She would gladly take it over the stifling, anxiety inducing environment of the ballroom. Gray gripped onto the handrail of the balcony, looking out at the starlit sky. Fog normally obscured the night sky in London, yet out here she could see the bright moon and twinkling stars perfectly, their gentle light helping to calm her.

“Reines…” she murmured, “I wish I had the courage to tell you how I feel… I’m such a coward…”

She looked down from the sky to the ground below. Cars of guests were coming and going. She hoped that at least her mentor would arrive soon. Though she wanted to spend more time with Reines, at least she wouldn’t have to worry about being alone in a sea of strangers. Gray kept a close watch, yet she couldn’t see her mentor’s car. She began to fear for the worst. At this time of year, black ice on the roads was inevitable, and while her mentor was a decent driver, she still worried that he got into an accident. Gray didn’t want to go back inside, but she didn’t have a cell phone to contact him with. She would either have to search for a landline or find Reines and borrow her phone to contact him. Just as she was about to head back inside to find a phone, she ran into a familiar face.

“Reines?” she blinked in confusion, “What are you doing up here?”

“I suppose I could ask you the same,” Reines chuckled.

“I… I wanted to get some fresh air. Didn’t Trimmau say that some guests were looking for you?”

“I already spoke with them. After the conversation I had, I felt that I needed to get away myself. Still, I didn’t expect to find you out here, not that the surprise is unwelcome.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what did the guests want to talk to you about?”

Reines sighed in exasperation, “Sadly, exactly what I was expecting. A lord of another house wanted my hand in marriage. He’s already in his forties, but his family’s crest is certainly a powerful one, not to mention that it goes well with the Archisorte family’s natural inclination to alchemy.”

Gray swallowed hard, mustering up all of her courage and grabbing Reines’ hand. If there was any time for her to tell her how she felt, it was now.

“Reines…” she choked, “I’m sorry if it sounds like I’m being selfish, but I can’t let you accept his proposal. I can’t let your family sell you off just to increase their status and strengthen their crest. I don’t care about magus politics! Forcing you to wed someone that old, someone you barely know… it’s cruel and barbaric!”

A smile stretched across Reines’ face that soon turned into laughter. Gray was completely puzzled.

“You seem awful worried about me,” she giggled, “But you don’t have to be. I rejected the proposal.”

“You did?” Gray replied, shocked.

“I told him that I’m putting my faith in my elder brother’s ability. Even if it takes until I’m an old spinster, I won’t sell myself out when I know that my family’s crest can be restored. Besides, why would I accept his proposal when there’s someone I already like?”

Gray blushed as Reines stepped closer, her face now centimetres away from hers.

“Wh-who is it?” she stammered, “Is it Flat? Svin? Caules?”

“Nope,” Reines chirped, “But, I’ll give you a little hint.”

Before Gray could fully process what was going on, she felt the soft press of Reines’ lips against hers. Her heart jumped out of her chest. She and Reines were kissing. Gray closed her eyes as Reines’ hands wandered up to her hood, pulling it down so she could caress her hair. Gray didn’t want this moment to end. Even in the frigid cold of the night air, she felt warm and light inside, sharing this intimate moment with the girl of her dreams. As soon as Reines pulled away, Gray looked aside in embarrassment, blush tinting her cheeks.

“That’s no fair, Reines,” Gray whimpered, “I was hoping to confess to you first…”

“Oh? So the feelings are mutual then?” Reines teased, “Not that I had any doubt. The way you get so flustered around me, I could tell you fancied me from a kilometre away. Still, it makes me happy that you feel the same.”

“Reines… I… I like you. I like you a lot!”

“I like you too Gray.”

Gray closed her eyes, taking control to kiss Reines once more. Reines gladly accepted the kiss, teasing Gray’s supple lips with her tongue. Gray’s lips wantonly parted, allowing Reines’ tongue to intertwine with hers. Reines’ lips tasted sweet, her gentle, yet passionate kiss making Gray feel like she was floating.

“Oh? It looks like love is in the air tonight!” a booming voice yelled from below.

Gray and Reines separated from their kiss to see Iskandar and Waver out front, a toothy grin across Iskandar’s face.

“Iskandar!” Waver scolded, “Must you always ruin the moment? Let the girls have some privacy!”

“S-sir!” Gray yelped.

“Glad you made it here safely, brother,” Reines smirked, looking down from the balcony.

“I apologize for Iskandar’s rudeness and our delayed arrival,” he sighed.

“Rude?” Iskandar wondered, “I was simply wishing happiness for the new couple!”

“You could have done so more tactfully instead of interrupting them!” Waver snapped, “I would have been pissed if the Mackenzies had interrupted our first kiss.”

“You’re already sounding like an overprotective father, dear brother,” Reines teased, “But don’t worry. I promise I’ll take good care of Gray.”

“Please do Reines…” Waver shook his head, “We’ll meet you inside.”

Waver handed his keys to the valet and took Iskandar’s hand, leading him into the manor’s foyer. Reines chuckled, turning to Gray and smiling.

“We should probably meet them downstairs,” she said, “Besides, you still owe me another dance.”

Gray blushed as Reines grabbed onto her hand, kissing her knuckle.

“Shall we?” she offered.

A genuine smile spread across Gray’s face as she leaned in to kiss Reines once more.

“Yes,” she replied, “Let’s go.”


End file.
